The invention relates to a motor vehicle which comprises a display for presenting a list of entries, wherein an entry has an associated function of the motor vehicle, and wherein the motor vehicle comprises a rotary knob which is associated with the display, which can be rotated about its/an axis of rotation and which can be rotated through a prescribed angle of rotation in order to move a marker from one entry to an entry which is adjacent thereto.
According to DE 101 39 693 A1, modern electronic devices in the vehicle, which are continually providing additional functions having evermore options, have had multifunctional operator control elements provided for the associated operator control elements on account of the limited installation space, said multifunctional operator control elements being able to be used to control various functions of the connected devices. By way of example, EP 0 366 132 B1 discloses a multifunctional operator control device for motor vehicles in which function groups and individual functions are selected by means of a rotary switch and in which an ENTER-function can be initiated, wherein one and the same bi-directional rotary switch is used for the menu selection and the individual function selection. This rotary switch has latch positions which have associated menus or individual functions, wherein the ENTER-function can be initiated by axial movement of the rotary switch. Such a multifunctional operator control device is used for inputting destinations into a navigation system, for example. To this end, a display unit is used to depict an alphanumeric keypad in which the user can move forwards and backwards using the bi-directional movement of the rotary switch. When the cursor is then on the desired alphanumeric character, the latter can be selected and transferred to the navigation system using an axial movement of the rotary switch.
To speed up operator control, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/848,657 proposes that a motor vehicle comprises a first touch pad, integrated into the steering wheel of said motor vehicle, for inputting commands, a second touch pad, integrated into the steering wheel physically separately from the first touch pad, for inputting commands, and an evaluation module for producing a command (which is different from one produced by touching or touch movement of just a touch pad) for the operator control of a function of the motor vehicle on the basis of a touch movement (or a direction of the touch movement) using the first touch pad and a simultaneous touch movement (or a direction of the touch movement) using the second touch pad. Furthermore, the use of touch screens arranged above displays is known in motor vehicles.
It is an object of the invention to improve or simplify the operator control of a motor vehicle. In this case, it is particularly desirable for the driver to be distracted as little as possible from what is happening in the traffic even when controlling complex devices. Operator control of a motor vehicle should (in an alternative refinement) be able to be effected very quickly, in particular.